Many snowmobiles, such as those provided with an electric starter motor, have a battery supplying electricity to one or more electrical component. The battery is typically located in an engine compartment defined by front fairings at the front of the snowmobile.
The engine compartment contains the engine as well as many elements associated with the engine such as parts of the air intake system, of the exhaust system and the fuel supply system. As such, locating the battery in this already crowded space can be challenging. This sometimes requires design compromises with respect to other components of the snowmobile located in the engine compartment in order to fit the battery.
Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to provide the battery outside of the engine compartment of the snowmobile.
Furthermore, the battery is relatively heavy and as such adds a substantial amount of weight at the front of the snowmobile, which, in some cases, can reduce the effectiveness of the skis for floating on the snow.
It would therefore be desirable to move the battery away from the front of the snowmobile in order to reduce the weight at the front of the snowmobile.